desciclopedia_ptfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DJTaz51
Vou te falar uma coisa, essa sua página de usuário é uma DESGRAÇA, eu até gostava dessa "Desciclopédia da Wikia", eu achava ela legal, mas depois do que eu li escrito nessa sua página de usuário, eu decidi NUNCA MAIS visitar essa porcaria de novo, VAI PRO INFERNO, DESGRAÇADO!!!--Renan Marcos Renan Jackson 04:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Congratulations on starting Desciclopédia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Que plágio mais mal feito da Desciclopédia. Deveria ter vergonha na cara de fazer algo assim... 18:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) excelente ideia criar essa wiki kra! meus parabéns. muito engraçada rachei de ri! você é muito criativo! 18:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) oi vc quer ser meu amiguxinho? 19:08, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Falando sério Muito bem meu jovem, eu gostaria de saber de algumas coisinhas. Mas antes deixe-me apresentar. Eu me chamo Rhubella Marie e sou burocrata da Desgalipedia além de ser consultora de outras wikis, como a Desciclopèdia catalã (Isso mesmo o nome é com acento grave em catalão) e noto que a sua wiki está se rivalizando com a versão original da DP. Gostaria de saber, você é um usuário banido da DP? E está é uma versão pirata? Não meu caro, não estou ofendendo o seu projeto mas na qualidade de usuária banida de lá suponho que logo está wiki seja hostilizada. Minhas sinceras desculpas e poste-me o mais rápido que puder. Observação, para podermos nos comunicar add o meu msn: marcelorenard2@hotmail.com estarei on line para poder ajudar quando puder. Atenciosamente. 06:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) SOU VIADO E QUERO DAR O CU PRO ANTHONY PIROCUDO